Dexter's Laboratory: Dexter's Ark
Dexter's Laboratory: Dexter's Ark is an animated comedy-drama direct-to-DVD film adapted from Dexter's Laboratory comic, Dexter's Ark. Unlike its predecessor, Ego Trip, the film follows Beau as the main protagonist with Dee Dee as the deuteragonist; with the help of two white release doves and their friends, Beau and Dee Dee aboard Dexter's ark as they find friendship, courage and love. Plot The film opens with a pair of bald eagles in the Alaskan forest. Then, they heard the sound of the winding horn and the eagles flew off. The rest of the animals all over the world heard the same thing and head off for a single destination. As two of every each animal head into the ark, the narrator finds out that the person who built the ark was not Noah, but rather Dexter. And then, the film flashes back to the start of the story as Dexter tells the narrator how we got there. The flashback begins with our main protagonist, Beau, going around the neighborhood, riding his bike. As Beau, parks his bike to Dexter's house, he knocks on the door and Dee Dee opens the door to greet him. As Beau and Dee Dee went into the laboratory, they see Dexter finshing the invention. This invention was a tiny earpiece in order to hear what the animals say. He puts a tiny earpiece on his ear to test his invention to his dog, Chester. Beau and Dee Dee would like to have earpieces like Dexter, so Dexter gives them two tiny earpieces for each of them. Before Beau and Dee Dee leave the laboratory Mandark comes out of nowhere and nearly attacked Dexter and Dee Dee. But, Beau stopped Mandark from attacking Dexter and Dee Dee by punching him. After all that, Mandark vows revenge by planning to kill Dexter by flooding the Earth. As Beau and Dee Dee went outside to test their tiny earpieces to the animals, they come across two white release doves, a male and a female. Beau and Dee Dee walked to the two doves and they introduced themselves to Dean and Donna. The dove pair explain Beau and Dee Dee that they came from a wedding ceremony and after all the doves were released, Dean hits a stop sign, fell down and his left wing became broken. Beau was sadden of all this so he take Dean and Donna home and bids farewell to Dee Dee. The next day, Dexter was suprised that Mandark plans to flood the Earth and rules the world. So, Dexter decides to build the ark. And meanwhile, Dee Dee, along with her friends, Mee Mee and Lee Lee, annouces to Beau and the doves that Dexter's going to build the ark before the flood comes. Characters *Dexter *Dee Dee *Beau (from Dexter's Laboratory episode, Beau Tie) *Dean the white release dove *Donna the white release dove *Dexter's Mother *Dexter's Father *Mee Mee and Lee Lee *Douglas E. Mordecai III *Chester the Chinese crested dog *Chloe the Chinese crested dog *Sir Richard the Bengal tiger *Reverald the common raven *Becky and Gwen (from Dexter's Laboratory episode, Bus Boy) *Mandark *Oceanbird *Windbear *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (from The Powerpuff Girls) (cameos) *Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) (cameo) *Ms. Keane (from The Powerpuff Girls) (cameo) Animals Mammals *African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) *Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) *Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) *Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) *Grévy's Zebra (Equus grevyi) *Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) *American Mustang (Equus caballus) *Arabian Horse (Equus caballus) *Shire Horse (Equus caballus) *Camargue Horse (Equus caballus) *Thoroughbred Horse (Equus caballus) *Appaloosa (Equus caballus) *Fjord Horse (Equus caballus) *Haflinger (Equus caballus) *American Paint Horse (Equus caballus) *Shetland Pony (Equus caballus) *Przewalski's Horse (Equus ferus przewalskii) *Wild Burro (Equus asinus) *Somali Wild Ass (Equus africanus somalicus) *Persian Onager (Equus hemionus onager) *Kiang (Equus kiang) *Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) *Southern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum simum) *Great Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) *Sumatran Rhinoceros (Dicerorhinus sumatrensis) *Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) *Baird's Tapir (Tapirus bairdii) *Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) *Masai Giraffe (Giraffa tippelskirchii) *Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) *Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) *Grant's Gazelle (Nanger granti) *Mhorr Gazelle (Nanger dama mhorr) *Goitered Gazelle (Gazella subgutturosa) *Mongolian Gazelle (Procapra gutturosa) *Cuvier's Gazelle (Gazella cuvieri) *Springbok (Antidorcas marsupialis) *Common Impala (Aepyceros melampus melampus) *Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) *Scimitar-Horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) *Arabian Oryx (Oryx leucoryx) *Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) *Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) *Lowland Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus eurycerus) *Red Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus caama) *Topi (Damaliscus lunatus jimela) *Eastern Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus gigas) *Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) *Nile Lechwe (Kobus megaceros) *Red Lechwe (Kobus leche) *Lowland Nyala (Nyala angasii) *Forest Sitatunga (Tragelaphus spekii gratus) *Cape Bushbuck (Tragelaphus sylvaticus) *Hirola (Beatragus hunteri) *Black Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger niger) *Roan Antelope (Hippotragus equinus) *Bluebuck (Hippotragus leucophaeus) *White-Eared Kob (Kobus kob leucotis) *Ellipsen Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus ellipsiprymnus) *Southern Reedbuck (Redunca arundinum) *Western White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus mearnsi) *Black Wildebeest (Connochaetes gnou) *Mongolian Saiga (Saiga tatarica mongolica) *Tibetan Antelope (Pantholops hodgsonii) *Southern Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri walleri) *Bontebok (Damaliscus pygargus pygargus) *Chousingha (Tetracerus quadricornis) *Masai Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus schillingsi) *Damara Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii damarensis) *Grey Rhebuck (Pelea capreolus) *Yellow-Backed Duiker (Cephalophus silvicultor) *Zebra Duiker (Cephalophus zebra) *Jentink's Duiker (Cephalophus jentinki) *Oribi (Ourebia ourebi haggardi) *Steenbok (Raphicerus campestris) *Suni (Neotragus moschatus) *Nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus) *Plains Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana americana) *Saola (Pseudoryx nghetinhensis) *Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) *Pygmy Hippopotamus (Choeropsis liberiensis) *Northern White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus borealis) *Rocky Mountain Mule Deer (Odocoileus hemionus hemionus) *European Roe Deer (Capreolus capreolus) *European Fallow Deer (Dama dama dama) *Alaskan Moose (Alces alces gigas) *Scottish Red Deer (Cervus elaphus scoticus) *Roosevelt Elk (Cervus canadensis roosevelti) *Sri Lankan Sambar Deer (Rusa unicolor unicolor) *Père David's Deer (Elaphurus davidianus) *Chital (Axis axis) *Formosan Sika Deer (Cervus nippon taiouanus) *Barashinga (Rucervus duvaucelii) *Marsh Deer (Blastocerus dichotomus) *Chilean Huemul (Hippocamelus bisulcus) *Woodland Caribou (Rangifer tarandus caribou) *Svalbard Reindeer (Rangifer tarandus platyrhynchus) *Tufted Deer (Elaphodus cephalophus) *Reeves' Muntjac (Muntiacus reevesi) *Leaf Muntjac (Muntiacus putaoensis) *Red Brocket (Mazama americana) *Southern Pudú (Pudu puda) *Lesser Malay Chevrotain (Tragulus kanchil) *Water Chevrotain (Hyemoschus aquaticus) *Siberian Musk Deer (Moschus moschiferus) *Chinese Water Deer (Hydropotes inermis inermis) *Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis canadensis) *Dall's Sheep (Ovis dalli dalli) *Transcaspian Urial (Ovis orientalis arkal) *Bharal (Pseudois nayaur) *Barbary Sheep (Ammotragus lervia) *Cheviot Sheep (Ovis aries) *Scottish Blackface (Ovis aries) *Jacob Sheep (Ovis aries) *British Primitive Goat (Capra hircus) *Alpine Goat (Capra hircus) *Pygmy Goat (Capra hircus) *Mountain Goat (Oreamnos americanus) *Markhor (Capra falconeri) *Alpine Chamois (Rupicapra rupicapra rupicapra) *Nubian Ibex (Capra nubiana) *Pyrenean Ibex (Capra pyrenaica pyrenaica) *Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) *Japanese Serow (Capricornis crispus) *Sumatran Serow (Capricornis sumatraensis) *Sichuan Takin (Budorcas taxicolor tibetana) *Himalayan Tahr (Hemitragus jemlahicus) *Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) *Wild Water Buffalo (Bubalus arnee) *Plains Bison (Bison bison bison) *Polish Wisent (Bison bonasus bonasus) *Indian Gaur (Bos gaurus gaurus) *Javan Banteng (Bos javanicus javanicus) *Euraisan Aurochs (Bos primigenius primigenius) *Holstein Cattle (Bos taurus) *Jersey Cattle (Bos taurus) *Hereford Cattle (Bos taurus) *Highland Cattle (Bos taurus) *Texas Longhorn (Bos taurus) *Ankole Watusi (Bos taurus) *Spanish Fighting Bull (Bos taurus) *Brahman Zebu (Bos indicus) *Wild Yak (Bos mutus) *Lowland Anoa (Bubalus depressicornis) *Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) *Wild Bactrian Camel (Camelus ferus) *Llama (Lama glama) *Vicuña (Vicugna vicugna) *Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) *Eurasian Wild Boar (Sus scrofa scrofa) *North Sulawesi Babirusa (Babyrousa celebensis) *Red River Hog (Potamochoerus porcus) *Giant Forest Hog (Hylochoerus meinertzhageni) *Bornean Bearded Pig (Sus barbatus) *Visayan Warty Pig (Sus cebifrons) *Pygmy Hog (Porcula salvania) *Vietamese Pot-Bellied Pig (Sus domesticus) *Yorkshire Pig (Sus domesticus) *Large Black Pig (Sus domesticus) *Collared Peccary (Pecari tajacu) *White-Lipped Peccary (Tayassu pecari) *Amazon River Dolphin (Inia geoffrensis geoffrensis) *Baiji (Lipotes vexillifer) *Short-Beaked Common Dolphin (Delphinus delphis) *Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) *Sperm Whale (Physeter macrocephalus) *Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus intermedia) *Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) *Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) *East African Lion (Panthera leo melanochaita) *Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus jubatus) *Jaguar (Panthera onca) *Indian Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) (Black male and spotted female) *Amur Leopard (Panthera pardus orientalis) *Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia uncioides) *Bornean Clouded Leopard (Neofelis diardi borneensis) *Mountain Lion (Puma concolor couguar) *Western Bobcat (Lynx rufus fasciatus) *Iberian Lynx (Lynx pardinus) *Canada Lynx (Lynx canadensis) *Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis) *Margay (Leopardus wiedii) *Serval (Leptailurus serval) *Common Caracal (Caracal caracal caracal) *Asian Golden Cat (Catopuma temminckii) *Jaguarundi (Herpailurus yagouaroundi) *Pallas' Cat (Otocolobus manul) *Fishing Cat (Prionailurus viverrinus) *Flat-Headed Cat (Prionailurus planiceps) *Kodkod (Leopardus guigna) *Geoffory's Cat (Leopardus geoffroyi) *Saharan Sand Cat (Felis margarita margarita) *Black-Footed Cat (Felis nigripes) *Iriomote Cat (Prionailurus bengalensis iriomotensis) *European Wildcat (Felis silvestris) *Tabby Cat (Felis catus) *Siamese Cat (Felis catus) *Bombay Cat (Felis catus) *Persian Cat (Felis catus) *Russian Blue (Felis catus) *British Shorthair (Felis catus) *Sphynx Cat (Felis catus) *Snowshoe Cat (Felis catus) *Maine Coon (Felis catus) *Manx Cat (Felis catus) *Japanese Bobtail (Felis catus) *Abyssinian Cat (Felis catus) *Ragdoll Cat (Felis catus) *Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) *Indian Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena hyaena) *Brown Hyena (Hyaena brunnea) *Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) *Northwestern Wolf (Canis lupus occidentalis) *Arctic Wolf (Canis lupus arctos) *Indian Wolf (Canis lupus pallipes) *Mearns Coyote (Canis latrans mearnsi) *American Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes fulvus) *Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) *Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) *San Joaquin Kit Fox (Vulpes macrotis mutica) *Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis megalotis) *Grey Fox (Urocyon cinereoargenteus) *Tibetan Sand Fox (Vulpes ferrilata) *Darwin's Fox (Lycalopex fulvipes) *Culpeo (Lycalopex culpaeus) *Maned Wolf (Chrysocyon brachyurus) *East African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus lupinus) *Dingo (Canis dingo) *Southern Dhole (Cuon alpinus alpinus) *Cape Jackal (Canis mesomelas mesomelas) *Indian Jackal (Canis aureus indicus) *Ethiopian Wolf (Canis simensis) *Bushdog (Speothos venaticus) *Warrah (Dusicyon australis) *Japanese Raccoon Dog (Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus) *Chinese Crested Dog (Canis familiaris) *Golden Retriever (Canis familiaris) *Dalmatian (Canis familiaris) *Doberman Pinscher (Canis familiaris) *Rottweiler (Canis familiaris) *Old English Sheepdog (Canis familiaris) *Standard Poodle (Canis familiaris) *Border Collie (Canis familiaris) *Rough Collie (Canis familiaris) *English Bulldog (Canis familiaris) *French Bulldog (Canis familiaris) *Pug (Canis familiaris) *Boxer (Canis familiaris) *German Shepherd (Canis familiaris) *English Mastiff (Canis familiaris) *St. Bernard (Canis familiaris) *Irish Setter (Canis familiaris) *Gordon Setter (Canis familiaris) *Irish Wolfhound (Canis familiaris) *Great Dane (Canis familiaris) *Italian Greyhound (Canis familiaris) *Airedale Terrier (Canis familiaris) *Scottish Terrier (Canis familiaris) *Jack Russell Terrier (Canis familiaris) *Yorkshire Terrier (Canis familiaris) *Brittany Dog (Canis familiaris) *Beagle (Canis familiaris) *Bloodhound (Canis familiaris) *Bluetick Coonhound (Canis familiaris) *Afghan Hound (Canis familiaris) *Basset Hound (Canis familiaris) *Dachshund (Canis familiaris) *Hokkaido Dog (Canis familiaris) *Shar Pei (Canis familiaris) *English Pointer (Canis familiaris) *Siberian Husky (Canis familiaris) *Pembroke Welsh Corgi (Canis familiaris) *Shih Tzu (Canis familiaris) *Pekingese (Canis familiaris) *King Charles Spaniel (Canis familiaris) *Pomeranian (Canis familiaris) *Chihuahua (Canis familiaris) *Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) *Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) *Eastern Black Bear (Ursus americanus americanus) *Himalayan Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus laniger) *Tibetan Blue Bear (Ursus arctos pruinosus) *Common Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus ursinus) *Andean Spectacled Bear (Tremarctos ornatus) *Malayan Sun Bear (Helarctos malayanus malayanus) *Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca melanoleuca) *American Badger (Taxidea taxus) *European Badger (Meles meles) *Cape Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis capensis) *Wolverine (Gulo gulo luscus) *Least Weasel (Mustela nivalis nivalis) *British Stoat (Mustela erminea stabilis) *Black-Footed Ferret (Mustela nigripes) *European Polecat (Mustela putorius) *Marbled Polecat (Vormela peregusna) *Zorilla (Ictonyx striatus) *Chinese Ferret-Badger (Melogale moschata) *North American River Otter (Lontra canadensis) *Oriental Small-Clawed Otter (Aonyx cinereus) *Giant Otter (Pteronura brasiliensis) *Southern Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris nereis) *Western Mink (Neovison vison energumenos) *European Pine Marten (Martes martes) *Yellow-Throated Marten (Martes flavigula) *Japanese Marten (Martes melampus) *Fisher (Pekania pennanti) *Tayra (Eira barbara) *Eastern Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis nigra) *Western Spotted Skunk (Spilogale gracilis) *Teledu (Mydaus javanensis) *Southern Meerkat (Suricata suricatta suricatta) *Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) *Javan Mongoose (Herpestes javanicus) *Yellow Mongoose (Cynictis penicillata) *Marsh Mongoose (Atilax paludinosus) *White-Tailed Mongoose (Ichneumia albicauda) *Ring-Tailed Mongoose (Galidia elegans) *Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) *Fanaloka (Fossa fossana) *Common Genet (Genetta genetta) *Aquatic Genet (Genetta piscivora) *African Civet (Civettictis civetta) *Banded Palm Civet (Hemigalus derbyanus) *Banded Linsang (Prionodon linsang) *Binturong (Arctictis binturong pageli) *Styan's Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens styani) *Eastern Raccoon (Procyon lotor lotor) *Crab-Eating Raccoon (Procyon cancrivorus) *White-Nosed Coati (Nasua narica molaris) *Ring-Tailed Coati (Nasua nasua) *Kinkajou (Potos flavus) *Cacomistle (Bassariscus sumichrasti) *Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) *Harp Seal (Pagophilus groenlandicus) *Pacific Harbor Seal (Phoca vitulina richardsi) *Northern Fur Seal (Callorhinus ursinus) *California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) *Steller's Sea Lion (Eumetopias jubatus) *Australian Sea Lion (Neophoca cinerea) *Hawaiian Monk Seal (Monachus schauinslandi) *Baikal Seal (Pusa sibirica) *Ribbon Seal (Histriophoca fasciata) *Bearded Seal (Erignathus barbatus) *North Atlantic Grey Seal (Halichoerus grypus atlantica) *Crabeater Seal (Lobodon carcinophaga) *Weddell Seal (Leptonychotes weddellii) *Leopard Seal (Hydrurga leptonyx) *Hooded Seal (Cystophora cristata) *Southern Elephant Seal (Mirounga leonina) *Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) *Eastern Grey Kangaroo (Macropus giganteus) *Red-Necked Wallaby (Macropus rufogriseus banksianus) *Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby (Petrogale xanthopus) *Bridled Nail-Tail Wallaby (Onychogalea fraenata) *Matschie's Tree Kangaroo (Dendrolagus matschiei) *Dingiso (Dendrolagus mbaiso) *Quokka (Setonix brachyurus) *Tasmanian Pademelon (Thylogale billardierii) *Long-Nosed Potoroo (Potorous tridactylus) *Musky Rat Kangaroo (Hypsiprymnodon moschatus) *Queensland Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus adustus) *Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat (Lasiorhinus latifrons) *Common Wombat (Vombatus ursinus) *Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) *Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) *Tiger Quoll (Dasyurus maculatus) *Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) *Honey Possum (Tarsipes rostratus) *Common Brushtail Possum (Trichosurus vulpecula) *Yapok (Chironectes minimus) *Greater Bilby (Macrotis lagotis) *Long-Nosed Bandicoot (Perameles nasuta) *Pig-Footed Bandicoot (Chaeropus ecaudatus) *Numbat (Myrmecobius fasciatus) *Kowari (Dasyuroides byrnei) *Brown Antechinus (Antechinus stuartii) *Fat-Tailed Dunnart (Sminthopsis crassicaudata) *Common Spotted Cuscus (Spilocuscus maculatus) *Sugar Glider (Petaurus breviceps) *Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) *Southern Tamandua (Tamandua tetradactyla) *Brazilian Three-Banded Armadillo (Tolypeutes tricinctus) *Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) *Giant Armadillo (Priodontes maximus) *Pichiciego (Chlamyphorus truncatus) *Brown-Throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) *Hoffmann's Two-Toed Sloth (Choloepus hoffmanni) *Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) *Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) *Southern Tree Hyrax (Dendrohyrax arboreus) *Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) *Chinese Pangolin (Manis pentadactyla) *Eastern Cottontail (Sylvilagus floridanus) *Arctic Hare (Lepus arcticus) *European Hare (Lepus europaeus) *Black-Tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus ememicus) *Sumatran Striped Rabbit (Nesolagus netscheri) *Pygmy Rabbit (Brachylagus idahoensis) *Dutch Rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus) *Mini Rex Rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus) *Holland Lop (Oryctolagus cuniculus) *Flemish Giant Rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus) *Collared Pika (Ochotona collaris) *Plateau Pika (Ochotona curzoniae) *Star-Nosed Mole (Condylura cristata) *Eastern Mole (Scalopus aquaticus) *Northern Short-Tailed Shrew (Blarina brevicauda) *American Pygmy Shrew (Sorex hoyi) *Eurasian Water Shrew (Neomys fodiens) *Russian Desman (Desmana moschata) *European Hedgehog (Erinaceus europaeus) *Long-Eared Hedgehog (Hemiechinus auritus) *Hispaniolan Solenodon (Solenodon paradoxus) *Moonrat (Echinosorex gymnura) *Lowland Streaked Tenrec (Hemicentetes semispinosus) *Tailess Tenrec (Tenrec ecaudatus) *Grant's Golden Mole (Eremitalpa granti) *Canadian Beaver (Castor canadensis canadensis) *Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) *Long-Tailed Chinchilla (Chinchilla lanigera) *Patagonian Mara (Dolichotis patagonum) *Domestic Guinea Pig (Cavia porcellus) *Rock Cavy (Kerodon rupestris) *Nutria (Myocastor coypus) *Muskrat (Ondatra zibethicus) *Rakali (Hydromys chrysogaster) *Cuban Hutia (Capromys pilorides) *Common Degu (Octodon degus) *Azara's Agouti (Dasyprocta azarae) *Southern Viscacha (Lagidium viscacia) *Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) *North American Porcupine (Erethizon dorsatum) *Brazilian Porcupine (Coendou prehensilis) *Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) *Eurasian Red Squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris leucourus) *Eastern Fox Squirrel (Sciurus niger vulpinus) *Kaibab Squirrel (Sciurus aberti kaibabensis) *Indian Giant Squirrel (Ratufa indica) *Southern Flying Squirrel (Glaucomys volans) *Arctic Ground Squirrel (Urocitellus parryii) *Cape Ground Squirrel (Xerus inauris) *Eastern Chipmunk (Tamias striatus) *Least Chipmunk (Tamias minimus) *Groundhog (Marmota monax) *Yellow-Bellied Marmot (Marmota flaviventris) *Hoary Marmot (Marmota caligata) *Black-Tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) *Plains Pocket Gopher (Geomys bursarius) *Black-Bellied Hamster (Cricetus cricetus) *Siberian Dwarf Hamster (Phodopus sungorus) *Naked Mole Rat (Heterocephalus glaber) *Big-Headed Mole Rat (Tachyoryctes macrocephalus) *House Mouse (Mus musculus) *White-Footed Mouse (Peromyscus leucopus) *Southern Grasshopper Mouse (Onychomys torridus) *Eurasian Harvest Mouse (Micromys minutus) *Oldfield Mouse (Peromyscus polionotus) *Typical Striped Grass Mouse (Lemniscomys striatus) *Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) *Black Rat (Rattus rattus) *Fat Sand Rat (Psammomys obesus) *Chinese Bamboo Rat (Rhizomys sinensis) *Northern Luzon Cloud Rat (Phloeomys pallidus) *Hazel Dormouse (Muscardinus avellanarius) *Garden Dormouse (Eliomys quercinus) *Meadow Vole (Microtus pennsylvanicus) *European Water Vole (Arvicola amphibius) *Mongolian Gerbil (Meriones unguiculatus) *Bramble Cay Melomys (Melomys rubicola) *Long-Eared Jerboa (Euchoreutes naso) *South African Springhare (Pedetes capensis) *Merriam's Kangaroo Rat (Dipodomys merriami) *Norway Lemming (Lemmus lemmus) *Black and Rufous Sengi (Rhynchocyon petersi) *Four-Toed Sengi (Petrodromus tetradactylus) *Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) *Coquerel's Sifaka (Propithecus coquereli) *Crowned Sifaka (Propithecus coronatus) *Red Ruffed Lemur (Varecia rubra) *Black-and-White Ruffed Lemur (Varecia variegata) *Western Lesser Bamboo Lemur (Hapalemur occidentalis) *Crowned Lemur (Eulemur coronatus) *Common Brown Lemur (Eulemur fulvus) *Blue-Eyed Lemur (Eulemur flavifrons) *Pygmy Mouse Lemur (Microcebus myoxinus) *Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) *Indri (Indri indri) *Philippine Tarsier (Carlito syrichta) *Sunda Slow Loris (Nycticebus coucang) *Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) *Brown Greater Galago (Otolemur crassicaudatus) *Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii) *Bonobo (Pan paniscus) *Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus pygmaeus) *Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) *Western Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla) *Siamang (Symphalangus syndactylus) *White-Handed Gibbon (Hylobates lar lar) *Silvery Gibbon (Hylobates moloch) *Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) *Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) *Gelada (Theropithecus gelada) *Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) *De Brazza's Monkey (Cercopithecus neglectus) *Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) *Bonnet Macaque (Macaca radiata) *Lion-Tailed Macaque (Macaca silenus) *Crab-Eating Macaque (Macaca fascicularis) *Southern Pig-Tailed Macaque (Macaca nemestrina) *Black Crested Macaque (Macaca nigra) *Barbary Macaque (Macaca sylvanus) *Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey (Rhinopithecus roxellana) *Southern Plains Langur (Semnopithecus dussumieri) *Gee's Golden Langur (Trachypithecus geei) *Francois' Langur (Trachypithecus francoisi) *Eastern Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza kikuyuensis) *Zanzibar Red Colobus (Procolobus kirkii) *Proboscis Monkey (Nasalis larvatus) *Red-Shanked Douc (Pygathrix nemaeus) *Silvery Lutung (Trachypithecus cristatus) *Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) *Patas Monkey (Erythrocebus patas) *Mona Monkey (Cercopithecus mona) *Diana Monkey (Cercopithecus diana) *Allen's Swamp Monkey (Allenopithecus nigroviridis) *Lesser Spot-Nosed Monkey (Cercopithecus petaurista) *Red-Tailed Monkey (Cercopithecus ascanius) *Blue Monkey (Cercopithecus mitis) *Ornate Spider Monkey (Ateles geoffroyi ornatus) *Black-Headed Spider Monkey (Ateles fusciceps) *Golden Lion Tamarin (Leontopithecus rosalia) *Bearded Emperor Tamarin (Saguinus imperator subgrisescens) *Cotton-Top Tamarin (Saguinus oedipus) *Common Marmoset (Callithrix jacchus) *Pygmy Marmoset (Cebuella pygmaea niveiventris) *Panamanian White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus imitator) *Bearded Capuchin (Sapajus libidinosus) *Common Squirrel Monkey (Saimiri sciureus sciureus) *Brown Woolly Monkey (Lagothrix lagotricha) *Venezuelan Red Howler (Alouatta seniculus) *Black Howler (Alouatta caraya) *Bald-Headed Uakari (Cacajao calvus rubicundus) *White-Faced Saki (Pithecia pithecia) *Three-Striped Night Monkey (Aotus trivirgatus) *Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) *Brown Long-Eared Bat (Plecotus auritus) *Little Brown Bat (Myotis lucifugus) *Common Pipistrelle (Pipistrellus pipistrellus) *Australian Ghost Bat (Macroderma gigas) *Eastern Red Bat (Lasiurus borealis) *Spotted Bat (Euderma maculatum) *Greater Bulldog Bat (Noctilio leporinus) *Hammerhead Bat (Hypsignathus monstrosus) *Lesser Long-Nosed Bat (Leptonycteris yerbabuenae) *Mexican Free-Tailed Bat (Tadarida brasiliensis) *Greater Horseshoe Bat (Rhinolophus ferrumequinum) *Honduran White Bat (Ectophylla alba) *Spectral Bat (Vampyrum spectrum) *Kitti's Hog-Nosed Bat (Craseonycteris thonglongyai) *Indian Flying Fox (Pteropus giganteus) *Grey-Headed Flying Fox (Pteropus poliocephalus) *Common Tree Shrew (Tupaia glis) *Malayan Colugo (Galeopterus variegatus) *Duck-Billed Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) *Short-Beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) *Western Long-Beaked Echidna (Zaglossus bruijni) *Florida Manatee (Trichechus manatus latirostris) Birds *Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) *Mandarin Duck (Aix galericulata) *Wood Duck (Aix sponsa) *Canvasback (Aythya valisineria) *Common Shelduck (Tadorna tadorna) *Ruddy Shelduck (Tadorna ferruginea) *Torrent Duck (Merganetta armata) *American Pekin (Anas domesticus) *Green-Winged Teal (Anas carolinensis) *Baikal Teal (Anas formosa) *American Wigeon (Anas americana) *Chiloé Wigeon (Anas sibilatrix) *King Eider (Somateria spectabilis) *Spectacled Eider (Somateria fischeri) *Smew (Mergellus albellus) *Fuegian Steamer Duck (Tachyeres pteneres) *Muscovy Duck (Cairina moschata) *Pink-Headed Duck (Rhodonessa caryophyllacea) *Indian Spot-Billed Duck (Anas poecilorhyncha) *Tufted Duck (Aythya fuligula) *American Black Duck (Anas rubripes) *Northern Pintail (Anas acuta) *Bahama Pintail (Anas bahamensis) *Northern Shoveler (Anas clypeata) *Labrador Duck (Camptorhynchus labradorius) *Ruddy Duck (Oxyura jamaicensis) *Black-Bellied Whistling Duck (Dendrocygna autumnalis) *White-Faced Whistling Duck (Dendrocygna viduata) *Barrow's Goldeneye (Bucephala islandica) *Bufflehead (Bucephala albeola) *Giant Canada Goose (Branta canadensis maxima) *Lesser Snow Goose (Anser caerulescens caerulescens) *Swan Goose (Anser cygnoides cygnoides) *Bar-Headed Goose (Anser indicus) *Greylag Goose (Anser anser) *Red-Breasted Goose (Branta ruficollis) *Emperor Goose (Anser canagicus) *Lesser White-Fronted Goose (Anser erythropus) *Hawaiian Goose (Branta sandvicensis) *Egyptain Goose (Alopochen aegyptiaca) *Magpie Goose (Anseranas semipalmata) *Brant (Branta bernicla) *Mute Swan (Cygnus olor) *Trumpeter Swan (Cygnus buccinator) *Black Swan (Cygnus atratus) *Hooded Merganser (Lophodytes cucullatus) *Red-Breasted Merganser (Mergus serrator) *Southern Screamer (Chauna torquata) *Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) *Australian Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae novaehollandiae) *North Island Giant Moa (Dinornis novaezealandiae) *Elephant Bird (Aepyornis maximus) *Darwin's Rhea (Rhea pennata) *Greater Rhea (Rhea americana) *Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) *Dwarf Cassowary (Casuarius bennetti) *Southern Brown Kiwi (Apteryx australis lawryi) *Great Spotted Kiwi (Apteryx haastii) *Northern Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus washingtoniensis) *American Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos canadensis) *Steller's Sea Eagle (Haliaeetus pelagicus) *White-Bellied Sea Eagle (Haliaeetus leucogaster) *Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) *Philippine Eagle (Pithecophaga jefferyi) *Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) *Verrueux's Eagle (Aquila verreauxii) *Wedge-Tailed Eagle (Aquila audax) *Crested Serpent Eagle (Spilornis cheela) *Ornate Hawk-Eagle (Spizaetus ornatus) *Eastern Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis borealis) *Common Buzzard (Buteo buteo buteo) *Harris' Hawk (Parabuteo unicinctus superior) *Cooper's Hawk (Accipiter cooperii) *African Harrier Hawk (Polyboroides typus) *Northern Goshawk (Accipiter gentilis atricapillus) *Pale Chanting Goshawk (Melierax canorus) *Eurasian Sparrowhawk (Accipiter nisus) *European Honey Buzzard (Pernis apivorus) *Hen Harrier (Circus cyaneus) *Western Marsh Harrier (Circus aeruginosus) *European Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus peregrinus) *Lanner Falcon (Falco biarmicus) *Prairie Falcon (Falco mexicanus) *Merlin (Falco columbarius) *Bat Falcon (Falco rufigularis) *African Pygmy Falcon (Polihierax semitorquatus) *Gyrfalcon (Falco rusticolus) *American Kestrel (Falco sparverius) *Lesser Kestrel (Falco naumanni) *Collared Falconet (Microhierax caerulescens) *European Hobby (Falco subbuteo) *Western Osprey (Pandion haliaetus) *Snail Kite (Rostrhamus sociabilis) *Swallow-Tailed Kite (Elanoides forficatus) *Red Kite (Milvus milvus) *Black Kite (Milvus migrans) *Pacific Baza (Aviceda subcristata) *Eastern Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus virginianus) *Eurasian Eagle Owl (Bubo bubo) *Snowy Owl (Bubo scandiacus) *Blakiston's Fish Owl (Bubo blakistoni) *Barred Eagle Owl (Bubo sumatranus) *Common Barn Owl (Tyto alba alba) *Great Grey Owl (Strix nebulosa lapponica) *Barred Owl (Strix varia) *Northern Spotted Owl (Strix occidentalis caurina) *Tawny Owl (Strix aluco) *Long-Eared Owl (Asio otus) *Short-Eared Owl (Asio flammeus flammeus) *Spectacled Owl (Pulsatrix perspicillata) *Powerful Owl (Ninox strenua) *Northern Burrowing Owl (Athene cunicularia hypugaea) *Northern White-Faced Owl (Ptilopsis leucotis) *Elf Owl (Micrathene whitneyi) *Eastern Screech Owl (Megascops asio) *Northern Hawk-Owl (Surnia ulula) *Jungle Owlet (Glaucidium radiatum) *Southern Crested Caracara (Caracara plancus) *Striated Caracara (Phalcoboenus australis) *Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) *Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppellii) *White-Backed Vulture (Gyps africanus) *Himalayan Vulture (Gyps himalayensis) *Lappet-Faced Vulture (Torgos tracheliotos) *King Vulture (Sarcoramphus papa) *Cinereous Vulture (Aegypius monachus) *Egyptian Vulture (Neophron percnopterus) *Turkey Vulture (Cathartes aura) *American Black Vulture (Coragyps atratus) *Palm-Nut Vulture (Gypohierax angolensis) *Lammergeier (Gypaetus barbatus meridionalis) *California Condor (Gymnogyps californianus) *Andean Condor (Vultur gryphus) *Common Raven (Corvus corax principalis) *American Crow (Corvus brachyrhynchos) *Thick-Billed Raven (Corvus crassirostris) *Hooded Crow (Corvus cornix) *Black-Billed Magpie (Pica hudsonia) *Red-Billed Blue Magpie (Urocissa erythroryncha) *Iberian Magpie (Cyanopica cooki) *Australian Magpie (Cracticus tibicen) *Alpine Chough (Pyrrhocorax graculus) *Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) *Steller's Jay (Cyanocitta stelleri) *Eurasian Jay (Garrulus glandarius) *Green Jay (Cyanocorax yncas) *California Scrub-Jay (Aphelocoma californica) *Black-Throated Magpie-Jay (Calocitta colliei) *Western Jackdaw (Coloeus monedula) *Rook (Corvus frugilegus) *Clark's Nutcracker (Nucifraga columbiana) *Northern Cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis) *Red-Crested Cardinal (Paroaria coronata) *European Robin (Erithacus rubecula) *American Robin (Turdus migratorius) *Red-Winged Blackbird (Agelaius phoeniceus) *Yellow-Headed Blackbird (Xanthocephalus xanthocephalus) *Baltimore Oriole (Icterus galbula) *Great Kiskadee (Pitangus sulphuratus) *Eastern Bluebird (Sialia sialis) *Mountain Bluebird (Sialia currucoides) *Common Chaffinch (Fringilla coelebs) *Western Meadowlark (Sturnella neglecta) *Eurasian Skylark (Alauda arvensis) *Tufted Titmouse (Baeolophus bicolor) *Superb Starling (Lamprotornis superbus) *Common Starling (Sturnus vulgaris) *Southern Masked Weaver (Ploceus velatus) *White-Headed Buffalo Weaver (Dinemellia dinemelli) *Southern Red Bishop (Euplectes orix) *Red-Billed Quelea (Quelea quelea) *Red-Cheeked Cordon-Bleu (Uraeginthus bengalus) *Red-Eyed Vireo (Vireo olivaceus) *Western Tanager (Piranga ludoviciana) *Summer Tanager (Piranga rubra) *Paradise Tanager (Tangara chilensis) *Java Sparrow (Lonchura oryzivora) *House Sparrow (Passer domesticus) *Song Sparrow (Melospiza melodia) *White-Throated Sparrow (Zonotrichia albicollis) *Cape Sparrow (Passer melanurus) *Barn Swallow (Hirundo rustica) *American Cliff Swallow (Petrochelidon pyrrhonota) *Purple Martin (Progne subis) *Painted Bunting (Passerina ciris) *Indigo Bunting (Passerina cyanea) *Snow Bunting (Plectrophenax nivalis) *Lapland Longspur (Calcarius lapponicus) *Dark-Eyed Junco (Junco hyemalis) *Eurasian Bullfinch (Pyrrhula pyrrhula) *Bearded Reedling (Panurus biarmicus) *Golden-Fronted Leafbird (Chloropsis aurifrons) *Vermilion Flycatcher (Pyrocephalus rubinus) *Amazonian Royal Flycatcher (Onychorhynchus coronatus coronatus) *Scissor-Tailed Flycatcher (Tyrannus forficatus) *Rose-Breasted Grosbeak (Pheucticus ludovicianus) *Evening Grosbeak (Coccothraustes vespertinus) *Pine Grosbeak (Pinicola enucleator) *Bohemian Waxwing (Bombycilla garrulus) *Black-Capped Chickadee (Poecile atricapillus) *Eurasian Blue Tit (Cyanistes caeruleus) *Long-Tailed Bushtit (Aegithalos caudatus) *Two-Barred Crossbill (Loxia leucoptera) *Spotted Towhee (Pipilo maculatus) *Andean Cock-of-the-Rock (Rupicola peruvianus) *Lovely Cotinga (Cotinga amabilis) *Pompadour Cotinga (Xipholena punicea) *Three-Wattled Bellbird (Procnias tricarunculatus) *Bananaquit (Coereba flaveola) *Loggerhead Shrike (Lanius ludovicianus) *Red-Backed Shrike (Lanius collurio) *Grey-Headed Bushshrike (Malaconotus blanchoti) *Northern Mockingbird (Mimus polyglottos) *Carolina Wren (Thryothorus ludovicianus) *Cactus Wren (Campylorhynchus brunneicapillus) *Stephen Island Wren (Traversia lyalli) *Song Thrush (Turdus philomelos) *Varied Thrush (Ixoreus naevius) *Common Nightingale (Luscinia megarhynchos) *Purple Martin (Progne subis) *White Wagtail (Motacilla alba) *Western Yellow Wagtail (Motacilla flava) *Golden Crowned Kinglet (Regulus satrapa) *American Redstart (Setophaga ruticilla) *Moussier's Redstart (Phoenicurus moussieri) *Banded Broadbill (Eurylaimus javanicus) *Green Broadbill (Calyptomena viridis) *Green-Breasted Pitta (Pitta reichenowi) *Giant Antpitta (Grallaria gigantea) *Black-Cheeked Gnateater (Conopophaga melanops) *Asian Fairy Bluebird (Irena puella) *Common Reed Warbler (Acrocephalus scirpaceus) *American Yellow Warbler (Setophaga petechia) *Common Yellowthroat (Geothlypis trichas) *Brown-Headed Cowbird (Molothrus ater) *Boat-Tailed Grackle (Quiscalus major) *Eastern Kingbird (Tyrannus tyrannus) *Common Tailorbird (Orthotomus sutorius) *Yellowhammer (Emberiza citrinella) *Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) *Yellow-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus africanus) *Capuchinbird (Perissocephalus tricolor) *Bali Myna (Leucopsar rothschildi) *Hill Myna (Gracula religiosa) *White-Crested Laughingthrush (Garrulax leucolophus) *Red-Vented Bulbul (Pycnonotus cafer) *Racket-Tailed Drongo (Dicrurus paradiseus) *Superb Fairywren (Malurus cyaneus) *Screaming Phia (Lipaugus vociferans) *Rufous Hornero (Furnarius rufus) *Plain Xenops (Xenops minutus) *Montezuma Oropendola (Psarocolius montezuma) *Long-Wattled Umbrellabird (Cephalopterus penduliger) *Japanese White-Eye (Zosterops japonicus) *White-Shouldered Fire-Eye (Pyriglena leucoptera) *Chinese Hwamei (Garrulax canorus) *Helmeted Vanga (Euryceros prevostii) *Sickle-Billed Vanga (Falculea palliata) *Red-Breasted Nuthatch (Sitta canadensis) *White-Breasted Nuthatch (Sitta carolinensis) *Long-Tailed Paradise Whydah (Vidua paradisaea) *Tui (Prosthemadera novaeseelandiae) *North Island Kōkako (Callaeas wilsoni) *White-Throated Dipper (Cinclus cinclus) *Rufous Treepie (Dendrocitta vagabunda) *Wallcreeper (Tichodroma muraria) *Blue-Faced Honeyeater (Entomyzon cyanotis) *Noisy Miner (Manorina melanocephala) *Atlantic Canary (Serinus canaria) *American Goldfinch (Spinus tristis) *European Goldfinch (Carduelis carduelis) *Common Redpoll (Acanthis flammea) *Bluethroat (Luscinia svecica) *House Finch (Haemorhous mexicanus) *Zebra Finch (Taeniopygia guttata castanotis) *Saffron Finch (Sicalis flaveola) *Woodpecker Finch (Camarhynchus pallidus) *Cactus Finch (Geospiza scandens) *Red-Capped Manakin (Ceratopipra mentalis) *Long-Tailed Manakin (Chiroxiphia linearis) *Club-Winged Manakin (Machaeropterus deliciosus) *ʻIʻiwi (Vestiaria coccinea) *Red-Legged Honeycreeper (Cyanerpes cyaneus) *Green Honeycreeper (Chlorophanes spiza) *Regal Sunbird (Cinnyris regius) *White-Necked Rockfowl (Picathartes gymnocephalus) *Huia (Heteralocha acutirostris) *Raggiana Bird-of-Paradise (Paradisaea raggiana) *Blue Bird-of-Paradise (Paradisaea rudolphi) *Superb Bird-of-Paradise (Lophorina superba) *King Bird-of-Paradise (Cicinnurus regius) *Wilson's Bird-of-Paradise (Cicinnurus respublica) *Western Parotia (Parotia sefilata) *Victoria's Riflebird (Ptiloris victoriae) *Ribbon-Tailed Astrapia (Astrapia mayeri) *Satin Bowerbird (Ptilonorhynchus violaceus) *Vogelkop Bowerbird (Amblyornis inornata) *Superb Lyrebird (Menura novaehollandiae) *Long-Tailed Widowbird (Euplectes progne) *White Release Dove (Columba livia domestica) *Fantail Pigeon (Columba livia domestica) *Feral Pigeon (Columba livia domestica) *Mourning Dove (Zenaida macroura) *Common Woodpigeon (Columba palumbus) *Passenger Pigeon (Ectopistes migratorius) *Victoria Crowned Pigeon (Goura victoria) *Luzon Bleeding-Heart (Gallicolumba luzonica) *Crested Pigeon (Ocyphaps lophotes) *Diamond Dove (Geopelia cuneata) *European Turtle Dove (Streptopelia turtur) *Zebra Dove (Geopelia striata) *Common Emerald Dove (Chalcophaps indica) *Wompoo Fruit Dove (Ptilinopus magnificus) *Blue-Headed Quail-Dove (Starnoenas cyanocephala) *Nicobar Pigeon (Caloenas nicobarica) *Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) *Chimney Swift (Chaetura pelagica) *Cave Swiftlet (Collocalia linchi) *European Nightjar (Caprimulgus europaeus) *Tawny Frogmouth (Podargus strigoides) *Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) *Indochinese Green Peafowl (Pavo muticus imperator) *Red Junglefowl (Gallus gallus) *Leghorn Chicken (Gallus domesticus) *Greater Prairie Chicken (Tympanuchus cupido pinnatus) *Golden Pheasant (Chrysolophus pictus) *Lady Amherst's Pheasant (Chrysolophus amherstiae) *Chinese Ring-Necked Pheasant (Phasianus colchicus torquatus) *Bulwer's Pheasant (Lophura bulweri) *Blood Pheasant (Ithaginis cruentus) *Blue-Eared Pheasant (Crossoptilon auritum) *Palawan Peacock-Pheasant (Polyplectron napoleonis) *Temminck's Tragopan (Tragopan temminckii) *Himalayan Monal (Lophophorus impejanus) *California Quail (Callipepla californica) *King Quail (Excalfactoria chinensis) *Scaled Quail (Callipepla squamata) *Northern Bobwhite (Colinus virginianus) *Western Capercaillie (Tetrao urogallus) *Ruffed Grouse (Bonasa umbellus) *Hazel Grouse (Tetrastes bonasia) *Black Grouse (Lyrurus tetrix) *Dusky Grouse (Dendragapus obscurus) *Maleo (Macrocephalon maleo) *Malleefowl (Leipoa ocellata) *Australian Brush-Turkey (Alectura lathami) *Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) *Reichenow's Helmeted Guineafowl (Numida meleagris reichenowi) *Great Argus (Argusianus argus) *Rock Ptarmigan (Lagopus muta) *Eastern Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo silvestris) *Greater Sage Grouse (Centrocercus urophasianus) *Crested Fireback (Lophura ignita) *Grey-Winged Trumpeter (Psophia crepitans) *Great Currasow (Crax rubra) *Horned Guan (Oreophasis derbianus) *Blue-Throated Piping Guan (Pipile cumanensis) *Crested Guan (Penelope purpurascens) *Black Francolin (Francolinus francolinus) *Elegant Crested Tinamou (Eudromia elegans) *Chukar Partridge (Alectoris chukar) *Grey Partridge (Perdix perdix) *Crested Partridge (Rollulus rouloul) *Himalayan Snowcock (Tetraogallus himalayensis) *Namaqua Sandgrouse (Pterocles namaqua) *Red-Legged Seriema (Cariama cristata) *Great Blue Heron (Ardea herodias) *Goliath Heron (Ardea goliath) *Tricolored Heron (Egretta tricolor) *Chinese Pond Heron (Ardeola bacchus) *Black-Crowned Night Heron (Nycticorax nycticorax) *Pacific Reef Heron (Egretta sacra) *Green Heron (Butorides virescens) *Black Heron (Egretta ardesiaca) *Bare-Throated Tiger Heron (Tigrisoma mexicanum) *Snowy Egret (Egretta thula) *Western Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) *Reddish Egret (Egretta rufescens) *Roseate Spoonbill (Platalea ajaja) *Royal Spoonbill (Platalea regia) *African Spoonbill (Platalea alba) *Northern Bald Ibis (Geronticus eremita) *African Sacred Ibis (Threskiornis aethiopicus) *Scarlet Ibis (Eudocimus ruber) *Crested Ibis (Nipponia nippon) *Madagascan Ibis (Lophotibis cristata) *Buff-Necked Ibis (Theristicus caudatus) *Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) *White Stork (Ciconia ciconia ciconia) *Black Stork (Ciconia nigra) *Saddle-Billed Stork (Ephippiorhynchus senegalensis) *Painted Stork (Mycteria leucocephala) *Maguari Stork (Ciconia maguari) *Woolly-Necked Stork (Ciconia episcopus) *Greater Adjutant (Leptoptilos dubius) *Jabiru (Jabiru mycteria) *African Openbill (Anastomus lamelligerus) *American Bittern (Botaurus lentiginosus) *Sunbittern (Eurypyga helias) *Common Loon (Gavia immer) *Red-Throated Loon (Gavia stellata) *Red-Crowned Crane (Grus japonensis) *Demoiselle Crane (Grus virgo) *Whooping Crane (Grus americana) *Lesser Sandhill Crane (Grus canadensis canadensis) *Blue Crane (Anthropoides paradiseus) *Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum gibbericeps) *South Island Takahē (Porphyrio hochstetteri) *Purple Gallinule (Porphyrio martinicus) *White Gallinule (Porphyrio albus) *Common Moorhen (Gallinula chloropus) *Virginia Rail (Rallus limicola) *Water Rail (Rallus aquaticus) *Rufous-Necked Wood Rail (Aramides axillaris) *Sora (Porzana carolina) *Black Crake (Amaurornis flavirostra) *Corn Crake (Crex crex) *American Coot (Fulica americana) *Limpkin (Aramus guarauna) *White-Breasted Waterhen (Amaurornis phoenicurus) *Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) *Green-Winged Macaw (Ara chloropterus) *Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) *Military Macaw (Ara militaris) *Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) *Spix's Macaw (Cyanopsitta spixii) *Chestnut-Fronted Macaw (Ara severus) *Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undulatus) *African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) *Red-Sided Eclectus Parrot (Eclectus roratus polychloros) *Sun Parakeet (Aratinga solstitialis) *Rose-Ringed Parakeet (Psittacula krameri) *Carolina Parakeet (Conuropsis carolinensis) *Horned Parakeet (Eunymphicus cornutus) *Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus moluccanus) *Eastern Rosella (Platycercus eximius) *Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) *Palm Cockatoo (Probosciger aterrimus) *Red-Tailed Black Cockatoo (Calyptorhynchus banksii) *Umbrella Cockatoo (Cacatua alba) *Major Mitchell's Cockatoo (Lophochroa leadbeateri) *Gang-Gang Cockatoo (Callocephalon fimbriatum) *Long-Billed Corella (Cacatua tenuirostris) *Galah (Eolophus roseicapilla) *Cockatiel (Nymphicus hollandicus) *Blue-Headed Racket-Tail (Prioniturus platenae) *Fischer's Lovebird (Agapornis fischeri) *Yellow-Headed Amazon (Amazona oratrix) *Cuban Amazon (Amazona leucocephala) *Burrowing Parrot (Cyanoliseus patagonus) *Superb Parrot (Polytelis swainsonii) *Thick-Billed Parrot (Rhynchopsitta pachyrhyncha) *Red-Fan Parrot (Deroptyus accipitrinus) *Australian King Parrot (Alisterus scapularis) *Kakapo (Strigops habroptilus) *Kea (Nestor notabilis) *Eurasian Hoopoe (Upupa epops epops) *Green Tree Hoopoe (Phoeniculus purpureus) *Cuban Tody (Todus multicolor) *Southern Carmine Bee-Eater (Merops nubicoides) *European Bee-Eater (Merops apiaster) *Blue-Tailed Bee-Eater (Merops philippinus) *Lilac-Breasted Roller (Coracias caudatus) *European Roller (Coracias garrulus) *Oriental Dollarbird (Eurystomus orientalis) *Long-Tailed Ground Roller (Uratelornis chimaera) *Rufous-Tailed Jacamar (Galbula ruficauda) *Common Kingfisher (Alcedo atthis) *Pied Kingfisher (Ceryle rudis rudis) *Belted Kingfisher (Megaceryle alcyon) *White-Throated Kingfisher (Halcyon smyrnensis) *Collared Kingfisher (Todiramphus chloris) *Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) *Amazonian Motmot (Momotus momota) *Red-and-Yellow Barbet (Trachyphonus erythrocephalus) *Coppersmith Barbet (Megalaima haemacephala) *Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) *Rhinoceros Hornbill (Buceros rhinoceros) *Great Indian Hornbill (Buceros bicornis) *Trumpeter Hornbill (Bycanistes bucinator) *Southern Yellow-Billed Hornbill (Tockus leucomelas) *Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) *Keel-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) *Fiery-Billed Aracari (Pteroglossus frantzii) *Emerald Toucanet (Aulacorhynchus prasinus) *Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) *Ivory-Billed Woodpecker (Campephilus principalis) *Gila Woodpecker (Melanerpes uropygialis) *Acorn Woodpecker (Melanerpes formicivorus) *Great Spotted Woodpecker (Dendrocopos major) *Downy Woodpecker (Picoides pubescens) *European Green Woodpecker (Picus viridis) *Red-Headed Woodpecker (Melanerpes erythrocephalus) *Red-Bellied Woodpecker (Melanerpes carolinus) *Yellow-Fronted Woodpecker (Melanerpes flavifrons) *Red-Naped Sapsucker (Sphyrapicus nuchalis) *Northern Flicker (Colaptes auratus) *Campo Flicker (Colaptes campestris) *Greater Honeyguide (Indicator indicator) *Resplendent Quetzal (Pharomachrus mocinno mocinno) *White-Tipped Quetzal (Pharomachrus fulgidus) *Cuban Trogon (Priotelus temnurus) *Green-Backed Trogon (Trogon viridis) *Hoatzin (Ophisthocomus hoazin) *Kori Bustard (Ardeotis kori struthiunculus) *Great Bustard (Otis tarda) *Black-Bellied Korhann (Lissotis melanogaster) *Lesser Florican (Sypheotides indicus) *Kagu (Rhynochetos jubatus) *Greater Roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) *Common Cuckoo (Cuculus canorus) *Guira Cuckoo (Guira guira) *Greater Coucal (Centropus sinensis) *Asian Koel (Eudynamys scolopaceus) *Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) *Guinea Turaco (Tauraco persa) *Ross' Turaco (Musophaga rossae) *Giant Coua (Coua gigas) *Bare-Faced Go-Away-Bird (Corythaixoides personatus) *American Flamingo (Phoenicopterus ruber) *Lesser Flamingo (Phoenicoparrus minor) *James' Flamingo (Phoenicoparrus jamesi) *Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) *Adélie Penguin (Pygoscelis adeliae) *Gentoo Penguin (Pygoscelis papua) *Magellanic Penguin (Spheniscus magellanicus) *Macaroni Penguin (Eudyptes chrysolophus) *Royal Penguin (Eudyptes schlegeli) *Little Blue Penguin (Eudyptula minor) *Clark's Grebe (Aechmophorus clarkii) *Great Crested Grebe (Podiceps cristatus) *Black-Necked Grebe (Podiceps nigricollis) *Brown Pelican (Pelecanus occidentalis) *Australian Pelican (Pelecanus conspicillatus) *Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) *Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) *Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) *Wandering Albatross (Diomedea exulans) *Waved Albatross (Phoebastria irrorata) *Atlantic Yellow-Nosed Albatross (Thalassarche chlororhynchos) *Brown Skua (Stercorarius antarcticus) *Long-Tailed Jaeger (Stercorarius longicaudus) *Southern Giant Petrel (Macronectes giganteus) *Wilson's Storm Petrel (Oceanites oceanicus) *Snow Petrel (Pagodroma nivea) *Buller's Shearwater (Ardenna bulleri) *Fairy Prion (Pachyptila turtur) *Northern Fulmar (Fulmarus glacialis) *Cape Gannet (Morus capensis) *Blue-Footed Booby (Sula nebouxii) *Red-Footed Booby (Sula sula) *Nazca Booby (Sula granti) *Magnificent Frigatebird (Fregata magnificens) *Atlantic Puffin (Fratercula arctica) *Tufted Puffin (Fratercula cirrhata) *Great Auk (Pinguinus impennis) *Little Auk (Alle alle) *Crested Auklet (Aethia cristatella) *Common Murre (Uria aalge) *Black Guillemot (Cepphus grylle) *Pied Avocet (Recurvirostra avosetta) *Eurasian Curlew (Numenius arquata) *Common Sandpiper (Actitis hypoleucos) *Common Snipe (Gallinago gallinago) *Greater Painted Snipe (Rostratula benghalensis) *Long-Billed Dowitcher (Limnodromus scolopaceus) *Eurasian Woodcock (Scolopax rusticola) *Common Redshank (Tringa totanus) *African Jacana (Actophilornis africanus) *Pheasant-Tailed Jacana (Hydrophasianus chirurgus) *Comb-Crested Jacana (Irediparra gallinacea) *Ibisbill (Ibidorhyncha struthersii) *Egyptian Plover (Pluvianus aegyptius) *Common Ringed Plover (Charadrius hiaticula) *American Golden Plover (Pluvialis dominica) *Black-Fronted Dotterel (Elseyornis melanops) *Sanderling (Calidris alba) *Water Thick-Knee (Burhinus vermiculatus) *Killdeer (Charadrius vociferus) *Red Knot (Calidris canutus) *Red Pharalope (Phalaropus fulicarius) *Ruff (Philomachus pugnax) *Northern Lapwing (Vanellus vanellus) *Crowned Lapwing (Vanellus coronatus) *Masked Lapwing (Vanellus miles) *Temminck's Courser (Cursorius temminckii) *Small Pratincole (Glareola lactea) *Black-Necked Stilt (Himantopus mexicanus) *Eurasian Oystercatcher (Haematopus ostralegus) *Arctic Tern (Sterna paradisaea) *Sooty Tern (Onychoprion fuscatus) *White Tern (Gygis alba) *Great Crested Tern (Thalasseus bergii) *Inca Tern (Larosterna inca) *Brown Noddy (Anous stolidus) *Red-Billed Tropicbird (Phaethon aethereus) *Black Skimmer (Rynchops niger) *Great Black-Backed Gull (Larus marinus) *European Herring Gull (Larus argentatus) *Ring-Billed Gull (Larus delawarensis) *Laughing Gull (Leucophaeus atricilla) *Ivory Gull (Pagophila eburnea) *Black-Legged Kittiwake (Rissa tridactyla) *Double-Crested Cormorant (Phalacrocorax auritus) *Flightless Cormorant (Phalacrocorax harrisi) *Spectacled Cormorant (Phalacrocorax perspicillatus) *Imperial Shag (Phalacrocorax atriceps) *Anhinga (Anhinga anhinga) *Ruby-Throated Hummingbird (Archilochus colubris) *Anna's Hummingbird (Calypte anna) *Broad-Billed Hummingbird (Cynanthus latirostris hypugaea) *Bee Hummingbird (Mellisuga helenae) *Sword-Billed Hummingbird (Ensifera ensifera) *Marvelous Spatuletail (Loddigesia mirabilis) *White-Booted Racket-Tail (Ocreatus underwoodii) *Red-Billed Steamertail (Trochilus polytmus) *Long-Billed Hermit (Phaethornis longirostris) *Rufous-Crested Coquette (Lophornis delattrei) *Collared Inca (Coeligena torquata) *Sparkling Violetear (Colibri coruscans) *Purple-Throated Carib (Eulampis jugularis) *White-Necked Jacobin (Florisuga mellivora) *Long-Tailed Sylph (Aglaiocercus kingii) *Giant Hummingbird (Patagona gigas) Reptiles *Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) *Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) *Cuban Crocodile (Crocodylus rhombifer) *Siamese Crocodile (Crocodylus siamensis) *American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) *Chinese Alligator (Alligator sinensis) *Indian Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) *False Gharial (Tomistoma schlegelii) *Black Caiman (Melanosuchus niger) *Cuvier's Dwarf Caiman (Paleosuchus palpebrosus) *Indefatigable Island Tortoise (Chelonoidis porteri) *African Spurred Tortoise (Centrochelys sulcata) *Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) *Bolson Tortoise (Gopherus flavomarginatus) *Gopher Tortoise (Gopherus polyphemus) *Russian Tortoise (Testudo horsfieldii) *Red-Footed Tortoise (Chelonoidis carbonaria) *Indian Star Tortoise (Geochelone elegans) *Radiated Tortoise (Astrochelys radiata) *Southern Painted Turtle (Chrysemys picta dorsalis) *Red-Eared Slider (Trachemys scripta elegans) *Alligator Snapping Turtle (Macrochelys temminckii) *Eastern Box Turtle (Terrapene carolina carolina) *Diamondback Terrapin (Malaclemys terrapin) *Spotted Turtle (Clemmys guttata) *Pig-Nosed Turtle (Carettochelys insculpta) *Eastern Long-Necked Turtle (Chelodina longicollis) *Common Musk Turtle (Sternotherus odoratus) *Spiny Turtle (Heosemys spinosa) *Mata-Mata (Chelus fimbriata) *Chinese Softshell Turtle (Pelodiscus sinensis) *Leatherback Sea Turtle (Dermochelys coriacea) *Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) *Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) *White-Throated Monitor (Varanus albigularis albigularis) *Mertens' Water Monitor (Varanus mertensi) *Perentie (Varanus giganteus) *Sand Goanna (Varanus gouldii) *Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) *Marine Iguana (Amblyrhynchus cristatus venustissimus) *Rhinoceros Iguana (Cyclura cornuta) *Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) *Central Bearded Dragon (Pogona vitticeps) *Thorny Devil (Moloch horridus) *Common Agama (Agama agama) *Secret Toad-Headed Agama (Phrynocephalus mystaceus) *Plumed Basilisk (Basiliscus plumifrons) *Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) *Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) *Veiled Chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus) *Namaqua Chameleon (Chamaeleo namaquensis) *Dwarf Chameleon (Brookesia minima) *Common Collared Lizard (Crotaphytus collaris) *Oriental Garden Lizard (Calotes versicolor) *Desert Spiny Lizard (Sceloporus magister) *Eastern Fence Lizard (Sceloporus undulatus) *Common Chuckwalla (Sauromalus ater) *Reticulate Gila Monster (Heloderma suspectum suspectum) *Mexican Beaded Lizard (Heloderma horridum) *Gold Tegu (Tupinambis teguixin) *Argentine Black-and-White Tegu (Salvator merianae) *Armadillo Gridled Lizard (Ouroborus cataphractus) *Broadley's Flat Lizard (Platysaurus broadleyi) *Ocellated Lizard (Timon lepidus) *Fan-Throated Lizard (Sitana ponticeriana) *Regal Horned Lizard (Phrynosoma solare) *Sandfish (Scincus scincus) *Chinese Crocodile Lizard (Shinisaurus crocodilurus) *Tokay Gecko (Gekko gecko) *Web-Footed Gecko (Pachydactylus rangei) *Madagascar Day Gecko (Phelsuma madagascariensis madagascariensis) *Leopard Gecko (Eublepharis macularius) *Crested Gecko (Correlophus ciliatus) *Common Flat-Tailed Gecko (Uroplatus fimbriatus) *New Caledonian Giant Gecko (Rhacodactylus leachianus) *Green Anole (Anolis carolinensis) *Knight Anole (Anolis equestris) *Chinese Water Dragon (Physignathus cocincinus) *Boyd's Forest Dragon (Lophosaurus boydii) *Western Whiptail (Aspidoscelis tigris) *Shingleback Skink (Tiliqua rugosa) *Five-Lined Skink (Plestiodon fasciatus) *Solomon Islands Skink (Corucia zebrata) *Draco Lizard (Draco volans) *Northern Tuatara (Sphenodon punctatus) *Indian Cobra (Naja naja) *King Cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) *Rinkhals (Hemachatus haemachatus) *Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus gigas) *Red-Tailed Boa Constrictor (Boa constrictor constrictor) *Emerald Tree Boa (Corallus caninus) *Colombian Rainbow Boa (Epicrates maurus) *Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) *Burmese Python (Python bivittatus) *Darwin's Carpet Python (Morelia spilota variegata) *Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) *Timber Rattlesnake (Crotalus horridus) *Southern Copperhead (Agkistrodon contortrix contortrix) *South American Bushmaster (Lachesis muta) *Fer-De-Lance (Bothrops asper) *Inland Taipan (Oxyuranus microlepidotus) *Tiger Snake (Notechis scutatus) *Common Death Adder (Acanthophis antarcticus) *Eyelash Viper (Bothriechis schlegelii) *Gaboon Viper (Bitis gabonica rhinoceros) *Russell's Viper (Daboia russelii) *Saharan Horned Viper (Cerastes cerastes) *European Adder (Vipera berus) *Puff Adder (Bitis arietans) *Paradise Flying Snake (Chrysopelea paradisi) *Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) *Boomslang (Dispholidus typus) *Egg-Eating Snake (Dasypeltis scabra) *Black Rat Snake (Pantherophis obsoletus) *Blue Racer (Coluber constrictor foxii) *Common Krait (Bungarus caeruleus) *Grass Snake (Natrix natrix) *Red-Sided Garter Snake (Thamnophis sirtalis parietalis) *Smooth Green Snake (Opheodrys vernalis) *Sinaloan Milksnake (Lampropeltis triangulum sinaloae) *Western Hognose (Heterodon nasicus) *Cornsnake (Pantherophis guttatus) Amphibians *American Bullfrog (Lithobates catesbeianus) *African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) *Northern Leopard Frog (Lithobates pipiens) *Spring Peeper (Pseudacris crucifer) *Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) *American Green Tree Frog (Hyla cinerea) *White's Tree Frog (Litoria caerulea) *Grey Tree Frog (Hyla versicolor) *Pool Frog (Pelophylax lessonae) *Darwin's Frog (Rhinoderma darwinii) *Tomato Frog (Dyscophus antongilii) *Wallace's Flying Frog (Rhacophorus nigropalmatus) *Strawberry Poison Frog (Oophaga pumilio) *Golden Dart Frog (Phyllobates terribilis) *Blue Poison Dart Frog (Dendrobates tinctorius azureus) *Yellow-Banded Poison Dart Frog (Dendrobates leucomelas) *Argentine Horned Frog (Ceratophrys ornata) *Glass Frog (Hyalinobatrachium valerioi) *Panamanian Golden Frog (Atelopus zeteki) *Cane Toad (Rhinella marina) *Common Toad (Bufo bufo) *Oriental Fire-Bellied Toad (Bombina orientalis) *Golden Toad (Incilius periglenes) *Midwife Toad (Alytes obstetricans) *Mexican Axolotl (Ambystoma mexicanum) *Great Crested Newt (Triturus cristatus) *Eastern Newt (Notophthalmus viridescens) *Emperor Newt (Tylototriton shanjing) *Fire Salamander (Salamandra salamandra almanzoris) *Tiger Salamander (Ambystoma tigrinum) *Red-Backed Salamander (Plethodon cinereus) *Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) *Hellbender (Cryptobranchus alleganiensis) *Common Mudpuppy (Necturus maculosus) *Ringed Caecilian (Siphonops annulatus) Fish *Red-Bellied Piranha (Pygocentrus nattereri) *Northern Pike (Esox lucius) *Sockeye Salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) *Coastal Rainbow Trout (Oncorhynchus mykiss irideus) *Butterfly Peacock Bass (Cichla ocellaris) *Largemouth Bass (Micropterus salmoides) *Silver Arowana (Osteoglossum bicirrhosum) *Koi (Cyprinus rubrofuscus) *Wels Catfish (Silurus glanis) *Red-Tailed Catfish (Phractocephalus hemioliopterus) *Amur Catfish (Silurus asotus) *Goliath Tigerfish (Hydrocynus goliath) *Giant Gourami (Osphronemus goramy) *Arapaima (Arapaima arapaima) *Tambaqui (Colossoma macropomum) *Alligator Gar (Atractosteus spatula) *Queensland Lungfish (Neoceratodus forsteri) *American Paddlefish (Polyodon spathula) *Barramundi (Lates calcarifer) *Peters' Elephantnose Fish (Gnathonemus petersii) *Electric Eel (Electrophorus electricus) *Banded Archerfish (Toxotes jaculatrix) *Giant Mudskipper (Periophthalmodon schlosseri) *Siamese Fighting Fish (Betta splendens) *Comet Goldfish (Carassius auratus) *Tinfoil Barb (Barbonymus schwanenfeldii) *Guppy (Poecilia reticulata) *Neon Tetra (Paracheirodon innesi) *Humphead Cichlid (Cyphotilapia frontosa) *Northern Snakehead (Channa argus) *European Eel (Anguilla anguilla) *Leafy Sea Dragon (Phycodurus eques) *Atlantic Sailfish (Istiophorus albicans) *Ocean Sunfish (Mola mola) *Atlantic Bluefin Tuna (Thunnus thynnus) *Atlantic Spadefish (Chaetodipterus faber) *European Pilchard (Sardina pilchardus) *Giant Oarfish (Regalecus glesne) *Atlantic Flying Fish (Cheilopogon melanurus) *Giant Manta Ray (Manta birostris) *Giant Freshwater Stingray (Urogymnus polylepis) *Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) *Bull Shark (Carcharhinus leucas) *Great Hammerhead (Sphyrna mokarran) *Oceanic Whitetip Shark (Carcharhinus longimanus) *Whale Shark (Rhincodon typus) Invertebrates *Western Honeybee (Apis mellifera ligustica) *Buff-Tailed Bumblebee (Bombus terrestris) *Monarch Butterfly (Danaus plexippus) *Common Blue Morpho (Morpho peleides) *Eastern Tiger Swallowtail (Papilio glaucus) *Owl Butterfly (Caligo eurilochus) *Queen Alexandra's Birdwing (Ornithoptera alexandrae) *Painted Lady (Vanessa cardui) *Peacock Butterfly (Aglais io) *Apollo Butterfly (Parnassius apollo) *White Cabbage Butterfly (Pieris rapae) *Atlas Moth (Attacus atlas) *Luna Moth (Actias luna) *Io Moth (Automeris io) *Death's Head Hawk Moth (Acherontia atropos) *American Cockroach (Periplaneta americana) *Madagascar Hissing Cockroach (Gromphadorhina portentosa) *Seven-Spotted Ladybug (Coccinella septempunctata) *Eastern Firefly (Photinus pyralis) *Goliath Beetle (Goliathus goliatus) *Hercules Beetle (Dynastes hercules) *Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle (Allomyrina dichotoma) *European Stag Beetle (Lucanus cervus) *Dung Beetle (Scarabaeus sacer) *Great Diving Beetle (Dytiscus marginalis) *Colorado Potato Beetle (Leptinotarsa decemlineata) *Eyed Click Beetle (Alaus oculatus) *Asian Longhorn Beetle (Anoplophora glabripennis) *Emperor Dragonfly (Anax imperator) *Blue Damselfly (Enallagma cyathigerum) *European Praying Mantis (Mantis religiosa) *Desert Locust (Schistocerca gregaria) *House Cricket (Acheta domesticus) *Mole Cricket (Gryllotalpa gryllotalpa) *Leaf Insect (Phyllium philippinicum) *Malaysian Leaf Katydid (Ancylecha fenestrata) *Boll Weevil (Anthonomus grandis) *Giraffe Weevil (Trachelophorus giraffa) *Leaf-Cutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) *Harvester Ant (Pogonomyrmex barbatus) *Red Fire Ant (Solenopsis invicta) *Wood Ant (Formica rufa) *Bulldog Ant (Myrmecia gulosa) *Human Flea (Pulex irritans) *Periodical Cicada (Magicicada septendecim) *European Wasp (Vespula germanica) *Japanese Giant Hornet (Vespa mandarinia japonica) *Housefly (Musca domestica) *Malarial Mosquito (Anopheles quadrimaculatus) *Macleay's Spectre (Extatosoma tiaratum) *Giant Weta (Deinacrida rugosa) *Barn Spider (Araneus cavaticus) *Golden Silk Orb-Weaver (Nephila clavipes) *Sydney Funnel-Web Spider (Atrax robustus) *Nursery Web Spider (Pisaurina mira) *Southern Black Widow (Latrodectus mactans) *Goliath Bird-Eater (Theraphosa blondi) *Mexican Red-Knee Tarantula (Brachypelma smithi) *Bark Scorpion (Centruroides sculpturatus) *Emperor Scorpion (Pandinus imperator) *Black-Legged Tick (Ixodes scapularis) *Coconut Crab (Birgus latro) *European River Crab (Potamon fluviatile) *Christmas Island Red Crab (Gecarcoidea natalis) *Common Yabby (Cherax destructor) *Lousiana Crawfish (Procambarus clarkii) *African Giant Snail (Achatina fulica) *Great Grey Slug (Limax maximus) *Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) *Giant Squid (Architeuthis dux) *African Giant Millipede (Archispirostreptus gigas) *Tiger Centipede (Scolopendra polymorpha) *Common Earthworm (Lumbricus terrestris) *Velvet Worm (Euperipatoides rowelli) *Atlantic Sea Nettle (Chrysaora quinquecirrha) Voice Cast *Pamela Adlon - Beau *Kathryn Cressida - Dee Dee *Candi Milo - Dexter *Elijah Wood - Dean *Tara Strong - Donna *Sam Elliott - Sir Richard *Andy Dick - Chester *Laura Bailey - Chloe *Kath Soucie - Dexter's Mother, Oceanbird, Lee Lee, Becky *Jeff Bennett - Dexter's Father, Windbear *Eddie Deezen - Mandark *Kimberly Brooks - Mee Mee, Gwen *Tom Kenny - Douglas E. Mordecai III *Gilbert Gottfried - Reverald *Kevin Michael Richardson - Male Lion *Grey DeLisle - Female Cheetah *Phil LaMarr - Male Orangutan *Estelle Harris - Female Giraffe *Rob Paulsen - Mr. Grey Squirrel *Tom Kane - Narrator Trivia *Despite being the titular character, Dexter only appears as the supporting character. Beau, originally an oneshot character, is the actual main protagonist. *Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane make cameo appearances throughout the film. Their first scene is where they aboard the ark. *The animation in this film is a lot more fluid and smoother than the TV series. *This is the second adaptation of the comic book. The first one was the season 3 episode, Momdark. *Unlike the previous film, Ego Trip, Mandark only appears in the first half of the film. Therefore, Becky and Gwen are antagonists of the film. However, the giant squid that dragged Dee Dee is the closet we get to a main antagonist. *The designs for the animals are a lot more realistic than the cartoony human characters. Changes from the Comic Book *The weather balloon from the comic didn't appear in the film adaptation. Instead, Mandark plans to destroy the world by controlling the weather and flooding the Earth. Unfortunately for Mandark, his plan went too far and too disasterous that he almost drowned with his parents. *The bald eagles still appear as major animals in the film beside the doves and Sir Richard the tiger. In the comic, one of the bald eagles got missing and Dexter had to save her before the big storm comes. In the film, the bald eagles are protrayed more animalistic. In these scenes, the bald eagles can be seen interacting with Beau, Dee Dee and the doves, One of the scenes is the part where the bald eagles help Beau and the doves find Dee Dee after being seperated. *In the comic, Dexter travels around the world to round up two of every animal to his ark. In the film, Dexter uses the winding horn to call out all the animals of the world. Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Dexter's Laboratory